ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wish for a Precious Shirt
'A Wish for a Precious Shirt '''is episode twelve of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening clip At the soccer game in mid-play, Misaki is cheering for his older brother, Daichi. He scores a goal and everyone cheers. Summary ''Misaki sells his most beloved item when his brother Daichi seems to be in a sports related rut. But when Doremi sees the mess this causes she goes out to try to set things right. '' Recap The ojamajo are hard at work at the Maho-do while trying to figure out why lately they haven't had too many customers. Aiko mentions they cant help it since there's a recession going on now. Suddenly they get a customer and go to greet them only to see a little boy -Misaki- standing there. He hands them a fler that they were passing out a few days agao and asks if they are true. Doremi tries to explain that it is half possible, but Misaki doesn't listen as he locates a cute little charm he decides to buy. But instead of money he tries to trade the charm with his old, worn out shirt. The girls show this to an angered Majorika who is very upset and yells at them, but they explain how Misaki took it off and left before they could give it back. With nothing else to lose she points out that it may be worth a magic Sphere or two when suddenly Dela arrives. She uses a magic scale to weigh its value, and everyone is shocked discovering it is worth ''20 magic spheres. Dela offers the girls the spheres in exchange and explains that it is valuable as a beloved object that held a lot of attachement. The more the owner cherishes an item, the more its worth. Majorika tries to convince the girls to sell the shirt but they object to this and refuse the offer. Knowing how special it is they wish to learn more about it and try to figure out why Misaki was so attached to it, and why he would give it away. It's then Dodo seems to notice the tag and they find someone's name crossed out, causing Doremi to realize it's a hand-me-down shirt. As a big sister, her older clothing she can't wear anymore are passed down to Pop, it's a common thing between siblings; especially if the family has a budget. At Soccer practice, Misaki watches as Daichi struggles to play, and in hopes of encouraging him Misaki rushes to his side. Daichi notices he isn't wearing his shirt and seems disappointed, but he accepts the panda charm Misaki bought, convinced he will now be able to play better if his little brother believes in it so much. At the Harukaze house, Doremi eavesdrop on Pop and her friends when she hears them discuss the shirt. Misaki explains how he sold it in order to help his brother, but Pop wonders if this was a smart idea since it was so special to him. Doremi listens and learns his brother plays soccer at their school and figures out that this is why Misaki wanted the charm, then she listens as they start to tease Misaki and he runs off. With this in mind the girls quickly begin to observe Daichi and aren't too surprised to see how poorly he plays. But Doremi can't figure out what to do to help them -especially since it was one of her charms Misaki bought- but there's no way Daichi can be in the game if he can't improve. Knowing they technically lied to a child causes her to feel bad. It's then Misaki arrives, and the girls watch as the two brothers get into a fight. She is angry with Daichi for what he did, but she decides to set things straight. However, she only causes things to get worse- including the team being chased by a pack of dogs at one point. However, Misaki's brother seems to improve from these odd incidents, much to everyone's surprise. The next day in school Doremi is busy thinking about Igarashi once more, much to the annoyance of Hazuki and Aiko. As they wait for the match to begin the girls panic upon realizing Misaki's brother is playing and they try to find Misaki, as they don't see him. Doremi transforms and flies off in hopes of finding him, but in her hurry she forgets to take off her witch outfit and accidentally frightens him. She quickly claims she is a Genie of the Pendant he bought, explaining that his brother will be playing in the game so he should hurry up and get there before its too late. She brings Misaki to the game just in time for Daichi to score the game winning goal. The brothers reconcile and share an embrace as the girls join them, returning the shirt to Misaki. Doremi also tells him to keep the charm and they take off, allowing the brothers to play soccer together. Major Events *Characters introduced: Misaki Shibayama, Daichi Shibayama *It is explained that the witch world will purchase goods from outside of the witch world for Magic Spheres. The price is determined by how much attachment the owner had on it. Quotes *''Doremi: There are no customers coming in...'' *''Aiko: Can't help it since there's a recession.'' *''Hazuki: Yeah, I hate recessions.'' *''Doremi: Yeah, me too...'' *''Hazuki: Doremi-chan, do you know what a recession means?'' *''Doremi: Of course I do. It means that there are no cakes at all right? '' *''Doremi: Basically we wish for them to come true but we can't really guarantee that they will, so... it's kinda hard to understand... '' *''Dela: It's like a premium on certain things. In the Witch's World regular items or money doesn't matter. The stronger the owner's attachment to it the higher its worth.'' Errors *Despite the fact she was playing with orange clay, Hazuki's face is covered in what looks to be light brown. *As the ojamajo look at the flier, one of Hazuki's eyes appears to be thicker then the other one. *In the scene where Doremi is busy watching Igarashi, note the lack of dark coloring on the skirt. Dub Changes Dub Changes Trivia *Igarashi-Senpai makes his second appearance, and Doremi is shown still harboring feelings for him. *Doremi makes her first good charm. However, this time it was mistaken for something else. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Needing Quotes